Carta de un amante
by LittleGrayPony
Summary: "Me dijiste un seco "Esta bien" y eso fue todo, no hubo ninguna explicación ni nada… solo te fuiste dejando este maldito vacío dentro de mi pecho. Sé que fui yo quien pidió que todo terminara pero esperaba que lucharas por mí, no lo hiciste"


**_¡Hola!_**

**_ Después de tanto, una historia más de mi parte._**

**_No tengo nada mas que decir que... espero que les guste es un poco diferente a todo lo que yo acostumbro a leer y escribir que es el Slash y Smutt. Ahora me puse mas sentimental haha xD pero bueno debía sacar lo que tenía en algún lugar y ¿Qué mejor que aquí?_**

**_Ojala puedan sacar su propia conclusión del relato._**

**_Disfrute_**

* * *

**_"Carta de un amante"_**

* * *

**_"No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce por cambiar algo que sé que no se puede cambiar, no sucederá. Yo sé que haga lo que haga seguirá siendo igual y aun así sigo insistiendo, engañándome a mí mismo de que mientras más me esfuerce y mientras más insista quizá exista una pequeña posibilidad de que las cosas cambien. Pero tú y yo sabemos que tú seguirás siendo igual con el correr de los años, igual que siempre; y que y lo aguataré porque me encanta el hecho de que no te puedo cambiar y lo sigo intentando._**

**_Un amor de verano tiene ciertas reglas específicas, se conocen, se gustan y luego son algo más… cuando el verano acaba todo ese amor hermoso que se profesaron se pierde. Yo no quiero un amor de verano, yo quiero un amor para recordar. No importa lo mucho que dure o lo poco que pase. Quiero disfrutar cada segundo y cada minuto que tengo a tu lado, porque sé que cuando sea vieja y tenga nietos sí ellos me pregunto quién fue mi gran amor me encantaría decir tu nombre. _**

**_Dime ¿Qué chica no desea que su primer novio sea su gran amor, incluso su amor eterno? O seré, quizá, yo alguna antigua enamoradiza a la cual convencen con flores, chocolates y promesas efímeras. Nadie sabe con certeza lo que le depara el futuro, solo algún omnipotente podría saber que pasará contigo y conmigo. Ni el más grande de los astros podrá decirme que no debo estar contigo porque yo quiero._**

**_Demostré que te amaba. Te deje ir, y esa fue la cosa más dolorosa que he hecho en toda mi vida. No tuviste la reacción que yo esperaba y en parte eso me decepciono un poco ¿Acaso esperaba yo que te pusieras a llorar y patalear cuando te dijera que no quería nada más contigo? ¡Qué yo ya no te amaba! Tal vez. En el fondo siempre supe que nunca pasaría, pero hubiera sido lindo que demostraras que te importaba perderme… sin embargo no lo hiciste, no te importo._**

**_Me dijiste un seco "Esta bien" y eso fue todo, no hubo ninguna explicación ni nada… solo te fuiste dejando este maldito vacío dentro de mi pecho. Sé que fui yo quien pidió que todo terminara pero esperaba que lucharas por mí, no lo hiciste. _**

**_Nunca hiciste cosas que yo esperaba que hicieras, las hiciste mejor; durante algún tiempo. Como aquella vez que en medio de un concierto me subiste al escenario y me besaste enfrente de tus fans para que yo no estuviera celosa. Yo esperaba que dijeras que me amabas enfrente de todos o que me dedicaras una canción. Hiciste las tres cosas. Recuerdo ese momento siempre que me molesto contigo y sé que no harás lo que yo quiero, harás lo que tú quieres y yo lo amaré porque lo harás con toda la pasión que posees en ese pequeño cuerpo que me abraza en las noches. Lo amaré porque lo hiciste tú. Lo amaré porque te amo y siempre lo haré._**

**_Tal vez no te lo dije pero te lo digo ahora, luego de 17 años de estar separados; en los cuales solo nos encontramos esa vez detrás de camerinos cuando te entregue mi virginidad… porque quería que fueras el primero. No me importo que ya no fuéramos novios ni amantes… pero lo sentí más vivo que nunca, ese amor y pasión que en ti yacía se encendió al toque de mis dedos. Eso lo hizo especial._**

**_No te lo dije porque tenía miedo, pero ahora te lo digo… estaba embarazada. No quise buscarte porque probablemente querrías hacerte cargo de la criatura, como siempre haces con todo lo demás. Te sentirías presionado a casarte conmigo para proteger mi reputación y mi virtud; aunque esa ya la tenías. Pero no te necesitaba a mi lado, recordándome constantemente de todo lo estúpida que fui…_**

**_Recordándome que te deje ir._**

**_Nunca deje de amarte, ciertamente trate. Conocí a James después de 5 años de nuestro último encuentro. Él fue bueno. Me ayudo a superarte un poco, también me enseño a amarlo. No como te amo a ti, pero fue lo suficiente como para casarme con él._**

**_Tuvimos una niña, por cierto, lo que siempre quisiste. Tiene tus ojos y esa tenacidad tuya de hacer lo que quieres cuando quieres. También ama la música ¿Me pregunto a quien habrá salido? Cada vez que la miro, me acuerdo de ti. Se llama _, le puse así por ti… _**

**_Fue el nombre que decidimos que le pondríamos a nuestro hijos._**

**_Me alegro de que hayas cumplido tu sueño, fuiste famoso y tuviste todo lo que quisiste… absolutamente todo. Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti, pero no pude regresar. Sabía que si regresaba y te decía que lo sentía regresarías conmigo, pero no era buena para ti. No en ese momento._**

**_James sabe de ti, le conté todo. Está al tanto de que existes y que cada vez que me encierro en el cuarto a llorar por largas horas debe dejarme sola… ya que lloró por ti y por lo que no pudimos tener. Lo amo pero no es tú…_**

**_Te preguntarás como es, pero te lo contaré en la próxima carta. No te preocupes, te mantendré al tanto de mi vida. Creo que siempre te hablo de lo mismo pero me alegro de saber que sigues ahí, aunque nunca haya respuesta. Sé que lees mis cartas y lloras cuando yo lloro al escribirlas. No creo que le entiendas tanto… el papel está lleno de lágrimas._**

**_Tuya por siempre_**

**_X"_**

Ella cerró la carta escrita en tinta negra y perfumada con lágrimas y dolor. La sello con un beso y la guardo en el cajón junto al frasco de cenizas de su amado. Sonrió satisfecha y bajo a atender a su niña de 15 años. Estaban preparando su fiesta.

Se le olvido contarle eso, se recordó ella. Bueno ya lo hará en su próxima carta, pensó con tristeza. Si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado ir, él no se hubiera metido al vicio y seguiría con ella… criando a su niña en aquella pequeña casa cerca del lago con la que habían soñado. Hecha de madera y con mucha área verde, así la quería él.

Hubiera preparado su desayuno favorito todos los días y fueran felices, pero no pudo tenerlo todo, supuso ella. Le falto vivir lo que es una familia. Pero todo fue su culpa… él no lucho por ella cuando se fue. Solo dejo que se fuera.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que me dieran su opinion.**_

_**¡Dejen su review! Yo sé que lo quieren hacer 7u7**_

_**Son una preciosuras, gracias por leerme y espero actualizar más pronto que tarde haha... Le prometo que actualizaré, no sé cuando ni donde pero lo haré hahaha okno**_

_**Le mando mucho besos y abrazotes grandototes**_

_**LittleGrayPony**_


End file.
